Like This
by Pyjamas
Summary: Bakura knows what he likes. [Bakura x Ryou]


**Another oldie.** **Although, a slightly more recent oldie. I edited a few bits and pieces, but nothing too major. I thought I'd put it back up as it's not quite as shit as the rest that I took down. I've been reading through them and gosh, I can't believe how terrible I was. Anyway. BakuraxRyou. I don't own Yugioh.**

LIKE THIS

Bakura likes to steal. He's stolen a lot of things in his time; food, clothes, jewellery, money, electrical appliances, cutlery…the list just goes on. He has a drawer full of mobile phones and sets of keys that he has subtly taken from the pockets of strangers. A lot of what Bakura eats is what he has stolen from the shop down the road. Most of his collection of sharp objects has been obtained through stealing. Bakura also steals other kinds of things, like freedom. He once took Ryou to their basement and kept him there for three days because he had had the nerve to yell at Bakura (for stealing some glasses) and threw a plate (which had also been stolen) straight at Bakura's head.

Bakura likes to lie. Spreading false information has always been one of his favourite things to do. He lies about anything and everything; from little things like knowing how to use the microwave, to big things like caring about Ryou. Bakura remembers lying to the Pharaoh one time about kidnapping Yugi, and the Pharaoh had an absolute fit when he found out that it wasn't true. But that was nothing compared to the panic he was in at first. Bakura can also remember telling Seto that a really important business meeting had been rescheduled to a week later. Seto had looked ready to murder somebody when he was confronted about his absence at the meeting.

Bakura likes blood. Anyone's blood, really. It just gives him a strange sense of satisfaction when he looks at someone or something bleeding, especially when he knows that he is the cause of it. He's cut himself so many times on purpose, all over the place; his arms, his legs, his stomach, his chest, his hands, his feet, his back, just so that he can see the blood flowing out of the cut and over his skin. Of course it's not always himself that he cuts. Where would be the fun in that? If there's someone who Bakura particularly doesn't like, or even who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, he'll be sure to give them a huge, deep cut that will bleed a lot and leave a scar. People like Ryou only get little nicks though, like a reminder that Bakura is still here, and likes to watch people bleed.

Bakura likes chaos. He especially likes being the cause of chaos. The bigger the panic the better, he thinks. His favourite memory is the time when he stole an incredibly expensive and valuable relic from a museum, and practically the whole city went crazy. Eventually Ryou found out the truth though and begged – no, _threatened _Bakura to return it. Bakura reluctantly agreed, but only when Ryou promised to have cleaned the house by the time he returned. Then the city was peaceful again, but Bakura thought it had been good while it lasted.

Bakura likes arguing. He could probably do it for a living if he wanted to. He's very good at arguing, and takes every opportunity to have an argument with someone because he enjoys it. It's normally the Pharaoh or Ryou that he argues with, because the Pharaoh pisses him off to no end, and Ryou really does walk right into arguments. For example, Ryou told Bakura that he should start helping with the housework. Bakura had replied that he didn't want to. This caused Ryou to begin ranting and to come up with a huge list of reasons why Bakura should help, all of which Bakura could easily contradict. It was particularly entertaining.

Bakura likes to scare people. He will hide in closets, and jump out at people as they walk past. He will creep up behind people, and suddenly shout "Boo!" in their ear. He will sit in racks of clothes in shops, and frighten the people who look through the racks. When he is out with Ryou anywhere, he will occasionally collapse without warning and stop breathing and not reply when Ryou yells his name, but eventually the hilarity of the situation will take its toll on Bakura and he will have to laugh and say he was only joking. Sometimes, just because Bakura likes to scare people so much, he will run away and not contact anyone for days on end. It gets Ryou scared sick, and then Ryou's friends get scared because Ryou's scared. Bakura finds their panic so funny.

Bakura likes the sense of touch. He likes to be able to feel things. He likes feeling the burning sensation whenever he cuts himself, and he likes the feeling of the blood pouring out across his skin. He likes to be able to run his fingers over a mirror, knowing that what he can see is only a reflection. Bakura is cold very often, and he likes it when people tremble under his touch. It makes him feel powerful, and Bakura likes to feel powerful. He likes the pain in his knuckles when he hits someone, because he knows it must've hurt them too. He likes to run his fingers through people's hair. Well, Ryou's hair. Bakura likes Ryou's hair because it is soft, and therefore nice to touch.

Bakura likes Ryou. Ryou is the complete opposite of Bakura; kind, polite, quiet (in the shy way, not the psychotic way), sweet, cute, hard-working, accepting, forgiving and all those other things. Bakura, however, is cruel, rude, quiet (in the psychotic way, not the shy way), bitter, lazy, vengeful and sadistic, and Bakura can't quite understand why he likes Ryou, but he does, so he will just have to live with it. No matter what Bakura does to Ryou, and no matter how many times Bakura moans and complains and screams and orders Ryou about, Ryou will always forgive Bakura. Bakura, although he isn't too bothered about being forgiven, likes being forgiven by Ryou. Probably because he knows he doesn't deserve it, and it lets him do exactly the same thing again.

Bakura likes Ryou. In fact, Bakura probably likes Ryou more than he should do. It's bordering on obsessive. Every time he sees Ryou he just wants to pounce on him and devour him. He has done a few times, when the urge has been too great to resist. He likes to feel Ryou's skin, because it's Ryou and he moisturises. Ryou has nice skin. And he likes it when Ryou touches his skin because it feels nice even though it shouldn't. It makes him feel all tingly. But it's never enough, however much Bakura likes Ryou. Bakura likes to see Ryou's face when he feels good, and he likes to kiss Ryou's mouth whenever he pouts. Actually, he likes to kiss Ryou's everywhere all the time. The way Ryou looks at him afterwards always makes it worth it, whether he's shocked or angry. But most of the time it makes him smile and his eyelids go lazy. Bakura doesn't smile, though. It's not his nature to smile. Maybe he'll smile if he's causing pain, but he hasn't quite figured out why to smile if he's only causing pleasure.

Either way, Bakura likes it when Ryou likes him too.

**Well? Do we like it, or do we not like it? Tell you something I like – lots of reviews.**


End file.
